2 to 1
by Yaoigoddess01
Summary: Yuuji doesn't know what to do when he realizes he's fallen in love with not one but two of his clients. As if life hasn't been hard enough! Now he's gotta find a way to break away from them without breaking his own heart... Warning! Male on male relationship, threesome. Yaoi! Hardcore!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story I wrote based off of a pic I saw the pic is displayed above. I didn't draw the pic but I was compelled to write this story. All the characters are my own they may have names like other know anime or manga Characters but I made these up. I really love this story and I hope you do too. Some of you may have already read this from my IG account but for those of you for whom it is new please enjoy! **

******This part has been re edited and contains new scenes not previously posted. So some of you may wanna re read. Thank you! **

2 to 1 Chapter 1 (rewrite)

It wasn't the first time Shiro and Renji had paid to have sex with Me but I was beginning to think it should be the last... It just keeps getting harder not to pay attention to them in school, not to want more from them, not to want to know more about them and even harder not to fall even more in love with BOTH of them!

Renji was a beautiful specimen of a man tall at least 6' 2" with an athletic build he could gain muscle so quickly it was astounding. His skin was a beautiful golden brown from all the outdoor sports he participated in. Renji had this wild brown hair that wasn't really brown but an reddish or auburn color. It glistened in the sun like fire. His eyes also had a curios color, and they seemed...so familiar...

Shiro was long and lean. His muscles were well defined and sleek. He was about 6' 2" also and he had the gorgeous shiny black waves for hair and piercing blue eyes that spoke volumes with no words being said. Even though he was a swimmer his skin was pale and so smooth. He was so stoic like a Greek god. His tenderness always made me feel safe, like I was home. Such an old feeling I only remember having long ago.

Now you understand why it's so hard to forget them. It's bad enough to be falling in love in the first place, but why does it have to be TWO of the most popular guys in school! Girls like them, guys like them, EVERYBODY likes them!

With me it's not the same, I mean sure people like me...at first, and my looks attract attention, but that attention has always been unwanted, ever since I was little my looks have pulled people in and not always good people... My own Mother sold me off for drugs, and I have never seen her again from that day to this, and I am glad...

Beside I'm constantly reminded of her every time I look in the mirror. I have the same pale soft skin the same big hazel eyes with a bit of green at the center. The same golden brown hair. I look just like her. Sometimes I wonder if I ever even had a father I look so much like her. I'm even her approximate height.  
5'5 which is medium for a woman but rather short for a man. I think it's one of the many reasons why she hated me...

Don't feel sorry for me, I survived, sure it was by selling my body, but at least I do it for myself and no one else. Yeah I hate it and I hate myself for not being smart enough to do something else, but I do what I must to survive. Plus it's not like my life before this was great. I only have one good memory from my childhood, and it was the only time I felt truly loved...but that time has passed and as far as I have experienced it will never come again.

So why would they the two "Princes" of my school PAY to have sex with me, of all people at least 5 times a week, and not allow me to take on any other clients, and always together? I have no Idea...

"Hey...hey! Yuuji...Yuuji!

"Wwwhat?" Yuuji answered still deep lost in thought.

"Hey Yuuji if you don't wanna do this today we don't have to..."

Shiro's hard cock pressed up against Yuuji's told him a different story, but Yuuji knew that Shiro meant every word he said sincerely, regardless of his physical reaction to Yuuji sitting in his lap, and Yuuji's hands tied behind Shiro's head.

"Yeah you've been kinda spacing out Yuuji. You ok? You ain't sick or nothing are ya?"

Renji's cock was hard on Yuuji's ass right between his cheeks pulsing through the fabric of both of their pants, he was even absent mindedly grinding his swollen member into Yuuji's ass. While Shiro's lithe adept fingers massaged the top of Yuuji's soft round ass cheeks. It was like sensation overload! Especially with these two.

They had played this game before, in this very same classroom. It was one of the classrooms that the school used to store extra desks and chairs no one ever really came to it. Some didn't even know it was there. They were all rather adventurous so it was a perfect place for them.

Renji liked to try new things, so did Shiro. Though it was Renji's idea to tie Yuuji up. Yuuji liked playing these kinda games with them. The inability to truly move freely made everything that much more intense. So his hands were tied to the chair Shiro was sitting on with Yuuji on his lap and Renji on another chair scooted behind them like a make shift bench.

Shiro was in the circle of Yuuji's arms and Renji was on the edge of his seat kissing Yuuji's back through his shirt sending chills up his spine and causing Yuuji to moan softly. As Shiro nipped, licked and kissed his neck and lips. The simulation was indescribable. To be consumed by two people that were so skilled and passionate was sheer bliss.

Sure Yuuji had been with plenty of people, men, women, girls from school, guys from school, and everyone in between. Some were good at fucking others not so much, but Shiro and Renji could make Yuuji really FEEL. Shiro was always kind, gentle, full of passion and tenderness, hope and happiness. Shiro made Yuuji feel special, wanted, needed. Shiro could make you love him with just one of his passionate thrusts.

Renji was fierce, exciting, dangerous and wild, like a predator ready to pounce on you at any moment, and when he fucked, you were fucked GOOD!

"No no. I'm fine guys I can do this. Sorry for spacing out, it won't happen again. Besides you already paid for me this week and I always do my job no matter what."

Suddenly Shiro stopped massaging Yuuji's ass and Renji stopped grinding. Yuuji looked up to see Shiro looking over his Shoulder at Renji with a look on his face that he had seen both of them wear when, Yuuji talked about "doing his job". Yuuji never liked this look from them it always made him feel as though they felt more for him than lust and physical satisfaction. Yuuji didn't need fuel to let his fantasies of love run wild with these two. He had plenty of that all on his own. He hated the false hope it gave him. So these looks were bad news for his realist way of thinking.

With Shiro the look was an all consuming sadness deep inside him. With Renji it was a fiery anger burning him from the inside out. Yuuji was usually great at reading people. Knowing what they wanted, how they liked to fuck, and if they were liars, or if they would try and cheat him out of his money. But these two were a mystery, Yuuji never could tell what they were really thinking. Thats when Yuuji realized he was falling for them, because unlike all his other clients before he wanted to know how they really felt about him. He wanted to please them, and not because they were paying him, but because it was Shiro and Renji.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

Shiro's eyes flitted to Renji's back to Yuuji's then down.

"No...no you didn't..." Shiro sighed.

Yuuji's heart rate picked up for fear that he might have offend them. Behind him unbridled anger washed over him in waves from Renji and Yuuji turned to ask Renji the same question. When Yuuji turned he saw that Renji's eyes were down cast so he couldn't see them.

"Renji i i is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nooo! Tch We're not mad at you!"

Renji said this without lifting his eyes, but the words still made Yuuji relax knowing that they still wanted to be with him for the time being. Which made Yuuji crave their touch even more. Yuuji tried to lighten there mood by changing the subject.

"Ok then let's have fun then, cuz if we stay here too long the school will close and we'll be locked in all night like that one time last year."

Yuuji giggled which made Shiro smile and Renji laugh, that's when Yuuji noticed that both of them were still pretty hard.

"Though that wasn't such a bad night huh?Was there anywhere we didn't have sex?"

This time Renji laughed hard and he must have thrown his head back because his hard rod pushed into Yuuji's ass in such a delicious way, which in response forced Yuuji to thrust forward in Shiro's lap pressing into his waiting bulge.

"AHHHHHH...mmmmhhnn..." Yuuji moaned pulling on the restraints holding his wrists to the back of Shiro's chair.

That tiny moan instantly brought Shiro and Renji back to the here and now. Renji began to thrusting his ample cock forcefully between Yuuji's sweet little ass cheeks in turn causing Yuuji to thrust his hardness into Shiro's repeatedly. The sensation was euphoric and Shiro's thick tool lengthen and hardened with each luscious grind of Yuuji's cock against Shiro's. "  
Ah ah ah hah hah hunnnnmm... " Yuuji moaned again.

"Mmmmm you like that Yuuji, my cock on your sweet little ass and your cock grinding on Shiro's? Renji rasped in Yuuji's ear.

"Mmmmm hmmmm..." Yuuji replied.

"Ohhhhhhh god mmmmnnn Yuujiiiii... Shiro sighed as Yuuji kept pace with Renji's thrusting.

Yuuji opened his eyes to see Shiro gazing at him with hooded, longing eyes. This made Yuuji even more desperate for their touch. Yuuji licked his lips slowly waiting for Shiro to place his full lips to his just as he always did. His soft warm lips were welcome on his own little cherub pout.

The heat of Yuuji's slowly rising passion intensified with every slow deliberate move of Shiro's supple lips. Suddenly the moist probing of Shiro's tongue at the entrance of Yuuji's mouth bade him passage and Yuuji glady opened his lips to allow Shiro free reign.

With Renji still thrusting from behind and getting harder by the minute, Shiro slid both of his hands down Yuuji's sides leaving fire in their wake. With them ending upon Yuuji's firm round ass lifting Yuuji up allowing Renji better access to Yuuji's sensitive parts.

"Ahhhhhh ohhhh god yesss Renjiiiii..." Yuuji moaned!

"ARRGGHHH OH FUCK YUUJI! Renji exclaimed!

"Mmmmmm yessssss..." Yuuji mumbled against Shiro's mouth, then began again to devour the distinct flavor that was Shiro.

As Shiro intensely claimed Yuuji's mouth sliding his tongue in and out skillfully, alternating between sucking his tongue and plunging his tongue in so deep Yuuji had to spread his jaw wide to accommodate Shiro's slow torturous campaign on his mouth.

When it dawned on Yuuji that Shiro's tongue in his throat mirrored the way he slowly and deliciously claimed his ass with his cock. The thought of Shiro's cock deep inside Yuuji's tight little hole sent shivers all through out his body and made him moan involuntarily.

"Mmmmmm..."

To Yuuji's dismay Shiro released his ass and reached behind his own head to untie Yuujis wrists.

Before doing so he placed Yuuji on Renji's waiting bulge.

"Ahrgahhhhh! Fuuuuuuuck! Shiro you gotta warn me before you do something like that I almost came in my fucking pants man!

Shiro laughed "Sorry man." As Shiro untied Yuujis wrists Renji took full advantage of Yuuji siting now mostly in his lap carefully and slowly  
unbuttoning and unzipping his pants while slipping his strong thick fingers into Yuuji's precum moistened underwear grabbing and squeezing his erection till it was a pleasurable pain that Yuuji had become accustom to with Renji.

"AHHHH! RENJI! I I I c-can't Yuuji cried as Renji slowly began to pump his throbbing erection.

Yuuji knew what would come next and he relished the thought of it, suddenly Renji's front was pressed on Yuuji's back and his warm breathe was on his right ear with his right hand on Yuuji's cock slowly but firmly pumping him, Renji's left hand slid up his shirt, up Yuuji's abdomen over his flat abs and stopped and firmly tweaked his left nipple between his thick callused fingers.

"AH AH AHHH ppplease Renji!"

"Mmmmmm You feel that Yuuji my hand on your cock my fingers tweaking your nipple! I'm gonna jack you off while I fuck you HARD Yuuji, and right when ya are bout to cum I'm gonna slow down pull my cock out of ya sweet little throbbing hole and let Shiro slide inside you ALL. THE. WAY. TO. THE. HILT! And then I'm gonna suck you off while Shiro Fucks you SLOW. .HARD"

"Ahhhhuuummmm..." Yuuji sighed and shivered all over at the thought of it all.

Yuuji loved it when Renji described what he was doing or going to do, it always set Yuuji's already heated blood a blaze and this time was no different. Yuuji didn't know if he was gonna be able to hold out for long with the way Renji was playing with his nipples right to left, left to right, and the slow torturous pump of his swollen cock dripping with precum.

Then without warning a unbidden thought crossed his mind...this would have to be the last time with them. Yuuji's heart couldn't take being with them and loving them more and more, then they'd throw him away like yesterdays trash...better to go now while they still wanted him...at least sexually...

**AN:Thank you so much for reading Chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed it there's so much more too come and reviews are always welcome! Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's chapter two I hope you enjoy it and leave feedback thank you so much for reading. **

2 to 1 Chapter 2

That sad thought threatened to steal Yuuji's carnal high and he fought it with every fiber of his being but a stifled sob slipped out and made it's self known to both Renji and Shiro.

"Heyy Yuuji what's wrong?"

Renji haulted his exquisite pumping of Yuuji's cock and the firm nipple play to hold him close to his hard muscled chest and squeeze around his middle. Yuuji lifted his face to see Shiro's beautiful sea blue eyes brimming with concern which only made his eyes already blurry with tears threaten to spill their liquid sorrow.

With his hands now untied Yuuji covered his face to try and regain his composer.

"Yuuji..." Shiro called with such a soft whisper that his sweet breath brushed Yuuji's hands and and tickled his nose.

"What's wrong? Please tell us...we can't help you if we don't know whats wrong?"

The sincerity and warmth in his words made Yuuji want to cry even more.

How could he leave them! How could he walk away and never have their lips on his, their bodies rubbing and sliding against, and inside of his, filling him body and soul. He would have to change schools that thought released another small stifled sob, which in turn made Renji wrap his arms around his chest criss crossing his arms over Yuuji's chest as he held on to his shoulders hugging him to his hard body.

"God Yuuji tell us what's wrong! Are people bulling you who do I have to kill?"

Yuuji giggled and this lightened his mood and lifted his sadness a bit and made Renji's hard rigid body relax some though his arms tightened around him and his lips brushed lightly against his nape sending shivers up and down Yuuji's spine and into his groin making him aware that he wanted them to touch him all over this one last time so he could hold this memory inside himself forever.

Shiro's long slender hand caressed his cheek and Yuuji found himself leaning into his warm touch as his chest swelled with the love he felt for them both.

"If you don't want to tell us whats wrong now Yuuji you don't have to...but always remeber we are here if you need us..."

Yuuji smiled a bitter sweet smile and nodded while gazing into Shiro's beautiful face. Yuuji remembered this feeling from long ago when he was young, the love that he lost because he was sold away by his mother.

This time that wayward thought didn't steal his joy, because Yuuji was going to hold on to his love for Renji and Shiro even if it was only in his head that they truly loved him, Yuuji was going to give them his everything, with his whole body and sou.l Yuuji vowed to make this the best night they would ever have knowing that it would be their last together.

Yuuji wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and pulled Shiro into a kiss pushing his skillful tongue between Shiro's full sexy lips. The sensation of their tongues wrestling slowly and passionately for supremacy served only to fan the flames of Yuuji's desire.

Renji unbuttoned and slid off Yuuji's shirt, and Yuuji put his arms down to make it easier for Renji to remove his shirt. Then Renji took his large skillful hands and slid them down Yuuji's chest roughly pulling his hands over Yuuji's nipples over and over.

"AHHHH! Oh! yessss! Uh mmmmm..." Yuuji cried against Shiro's mouth.

Which prompted Shiro to place his hands on the small of Yuuji's back and slide his hands into the back of Yuuji's pants and he again began to gently spread and massage his soft supple ass cheeks.

Just the thought of Shiro pushing one of his long fingers inside his pink puckering hole made Yuuji quiver with anticipation. Then as if on cue, Renji leaned back taking Yuuji with him which he did while biting and licking Yuuji's sensitive neck, nape, and ears.

"MMMMmmmm! FUCK! Yuuji you taste so good you're making my dick twitch! Renji rasped into Yuuji's ear which made him shudder.

With Shiro's mouth still on his and his tongue deep inside Yuuji's throat Shiro reached down and pulled off Yuujis shoes and socks, and after Shiro had finished Renji lifted Yuuji up effortlessly as Shiro gently pulled down Yuuji's open pants and under wear over his plump round ass and down his creamy white toned thighs.

Yuuji was no where near as muscular as Renji and was still a far cry from Shiro's long lean swimmer build but he was toned and in shape a must in his business.

Yuuji pulled his knees together so Shiro could get his pants off easier which forced his erection to rub against his belly, the sensation of his plump wet tip rubbing against his belly made him wiggle in Renji's lap.

"AWW! SHIT! Yuuji!"

Renji gripped Yuuji's hips hard and his fingers bit deliciously into Yuuji's smooth supple flesh as Renji ground his swollen throbbing cock between Yuujis ass cheeks.

The grind of Renji's harding member and the combination of the fabric of his pants went right along with Renji's rough demeanor. Renji licked Yuuji's nape and fiercely thrust his hips forcing his growing cock between Yuuji's naked cheeks relentlessly, even though Renji wasn't inside him the pound of his cock against Yuuji's hole was driving him crazy!

Shiro laid Yuuji's pants across a near by chair which was the only time he broke his contact with Yuuji's lips. Shiro then scooted his chair closer and Yuuji opened his eyes alerted by the scrape of the chairs legs across the floor to see Shiro unzipping his pants and freeing his engorged cock from his pants and boxers.

The site of Shiro palming and slowly pumping his own cock made Yuuji's heart race and breath quicken. Behind him Renji halted his thrusting as he easily maneuvered Yuuji closer to Shiro to free his own erection.

Yuuji heard the tale tell scratch of a zipper going down and he imagined Renji's cock springing free from his pants and, only his pants because Renji almost never wore underwear, Yuuji found himself licking his lips in lustful excitement when the familiar weight of Renji's cock thrust between his naked cheeks.

"Mmmmmmm..." Yuuji moaned arching his back allowing Renji's cock to go deeper between his cheeks.

"OHHHH! FUCK! YEAH!"Renji exclaimed.

Sliding his cock between Yuuji's cheeks, and just as he was getting lost in the feel of Renji's cock Shiro pressed his rod against Yuuji's and once again Shiro claimed his lips, softly biting and sucking each lip and thursting his tongue deep into Yuuji's sweet mouth.

Shiro palmed both Yuuji's and his own cock in his long smooth fingers as he gently squeezed and and pumped them together.

The slow burn of Yuuji's passion threatened to rend him asunder and just when he thought he could feel no more Renji pushed his thick finger inside his puckering hole. Yuuji's eyes and mouth popped open and he cried out in ecstasy but he made no sound.

Between Renji fingering his hole with his right hand and playing with his nipple with the left and Shiro pumping their cocks and gently massaging his balls, Yuuji was a live wire of carnal ecstasy.

He was so high off the sensation, all he could do was quiver and feel every rapid trust of Renji's finger and cock, every slow pump of Shiro's hand, the movement of Shiro's cock and cum mixing with his own, and the gentle tug and squeeze Shiro was giving his balls.

Yuuji senses were lit up like a Christmas Tree and he knew he would soon burn out, as that tale tell tingling sensation in ass and slow rising burn from his groin started to take him over.

He heard Shiro's voice reach him through his cloud of euphoria.

"Yuuji...open your eyes look at me..."

Yuuji struggled to open his eyes and saw Shiro's beautiful face a mask of sexual heat.

"We missed you Yuuji we thought we'd never see you again."

Yuuji tried to comprehend Shiro's words but he was just too far gone to truly understand.

Still gazing into Shiro's eyes he saw for a split second Shiro's hooded eyes flit to Renji's and he gave a short nod. That's when Renji pushed a second finger inside him and his hole stretched in such a luscious way, that Yuuji grabbed Shiro's shoulders and did his best to not come apart, but Shiro had other plans. Shiro released his own cock and holding only Yuuji's, ground his thumb into the slit in his tip.

"AHHHHH! Ah! OH GOD SHIRO!"Yuuji screamed and came gloriously with Renji still thrusting his fingers in his hole.

"Uhhhhh hah hah mmmm..." Yuuji moaned still in the misdts of his orgasm.

Yuuji collapsed against Shiro's chest and breathed deep riding the wave of delight.

"I've always wanted to make you feel good after seeing you so sad. I wanted to take away all your pain and give you pleasure."

Yuuji sat up and looked into Shiro's blue eyes and kitted his brows in confusion.

"You don't remember do you?"

Shiro said searching Yuuji's eyes for something Yuuji had no idea what he was searching for but from behind Renji hugged him and kissed his neck over and over sending electric shocks down his spine lighting up his senses anew. Before he could ask Shiro what he meant Renji turned Yuuji's head to himself and kissed him fiercely, biting his lips and probing his mouth with his thick tongue like he was trying to devour him, hurling Yuuji back into a carnal world of pleasure.

As Renji consumed Yuuji's mouth Shiro palmed Yuuji's cock and slowly pumped working his foreskin over his already sensitive tip.

"Ahhhhhhh...mmmmm...Shhhiro... Yuuji moaned into Renji's mouth bucking and arching his back as he became aware that Renji had stuffed his fingers inside of him again and the stretch of his tight hole was exquisite.

"Ahhhhhhh! Renji! Ppppllease! I I I neeeed it!"

"Mmmmm...yeah Yuuji... Tell me what you want me to do you.

As Shiro kept his slow steady pace of pumping and fondling his balls, Yuuji imagined Renji's cock deep in him pulsing, twitching, and thrusting.

"I-I want your cock to ravage my h-hole until I scream in ecstasy! Mmmmmm...ahhh...I need it!" Yuuji breathed.

Yuuji leaned forward placing his hands on the back of Shiro's chair and began to ride Renji's fingers and thrust his cock into Shiro's grip.

"FUCK YUUJI! I can see inside your sweet little asshole!" Renji exclaimed!

This must have excited Shiro because Yuuji saw his cock twitch as it got harder and more erect which heated Yuuji's blood. All he could think of was tasting Shiro's beautiful cock and lapping up all his sweet cum. Yuuji stared into Shiro's eyes while thrusting back onto Renji's fingers and forward into Shiro's firm grip noticing every time Shiro's cock twitched and dripped more precum. Yuuji couldn't take it anymore he wanted both of them inside him!

**AN: I hope you like the story so far and come back for more thank you and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3 I hope you will enjoy and return for more. thank you for reading.**

2 to 1 Chapter 3

Yuuji hooked his feet on the rungs under the chair Renji was sitting on and pushed Shiro's chair back by the seat between Shiro's open Legs slowly lowering himself down to Shiro's waiting cock.

"Yuuji! What are you doing?!" Shiro asked in surprise.

Looking up into Shiro's blue eyes and licking his lips.

"I want to taste you, I wanna feel the soft skin of your cock in my mouth, I wanna suck your balls and lick all up and down your shaft and swirl my tongue around your tip and suck out all your cum."

As Shiro looked down into Yuuji's hazel eyes, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest. Shiro reached down and griped the back of Yuuji head pulling his hair gently and leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Yuuji moaned into Shiro's mouth.

Which made him arch his back and pushed Renji's fingers deeper inside him till they reached that oh so sensitive sweet spot deep inside him.

"MMMM AAHH hah hah mmmhnnnn!"

Shiro broke their sweet connection and looked into Yuuji's eyes.

"Then you shall have as much of me as you like." Shiro said with a beautiful smile on his face.

Yuuji gave an impish grin and placed his full bottom lip in his mouth and pulled his lower lip back out through his teeth slowly, he did this knowing that Shiro had a fixation with his mouth and it set him off right on cue.

Shiro's eyes glazes over and became hooded and wanton and his cock, which was now at kissing distance from Yuuji's face twitched with anticipation. Yuuji smiled, licked his lips and gave Shiro's tip a slow sweet kiss laving up the excess precum dripping from the small slit at the top.

"Ahhhhhh...oh god Yuuji that's so gooooood."

Shiro sighed. Yuuji licked his way up and down Shiro's shaft and sliding his tongue up the underside and licking just under his mushroom tip right when Renji's fingers grazed that sweet spot again.

"Mm...mmm...mmmm..." Yuuji hummed with his lips wrapped around Shiro's cock.

Which made Shiro thrust deeper into Yuuji's throat. The sensation of Shiro's firm dripping rod in his mouth and Renji's now three fingers in his ass were making his own rod stiffen and bob with every thrust of Renji's fingers.

"God Yuuji I love your mouth." Shiro whispered.

The thrust of Renji's fingers and the taste of Shiro's cock were mind blowing but if he was gonna make this a night they would all never forget he was gonna need more then Renji's fingers.

Yuuji grabbed the base of Shiro's thick hard member and pulled his head up sucking so hard that his cheeks hollowed and he pulled his mouth off with a pop!

"Ahhhhhhh...uuhhhnnnn..Yuujiiiiii...ssssssss." Shiro hissed through clenched teeth.

There was so much sex in his voice that Yuuji knew he was well on his way to making this the best last night anyone could ever have.

Yuuji's chest hollowed at the mere idea of the loss of Shiro and Renji but he mentally shook himself and came back turning to Renji and seeing him still thrusting away with his cock at attention behind Yuuji's ass. The site of Renji's cock so near his ass made him unconsciously swirl his hips grinding on Renji's fingers, which in turn caused Renji look up.

Yuuji's huge hazel eyes met his beautiful angled cinnamon ones. Renji had the most unusual colored eyes they where kind of a red color like cinnamon or fire with flecks of gold in them so captivating, but Yuuji had to focus!

"Renji?" Yuuji said his voice quivering with need.

"Yes my sweet pet?"

Renji leaned down and without breaking eye contact extended his tongue and licked then bit and kissed Yuuji's soft supple ass cheek then sat back up continuing to thrust his fingers grinning wide.

Yuuji knew what he had to do.

"Renji if you don't stop teasing me with your fingers I'm gonna go crazy! Now take that fantastic tool you've got between your legs and FUCK ME!"

Renji's eyes went wide and his mouth opened ever so slightly in awe of Yuuji's words and he lost his rhythm with his thrusting. Yuuji smiled sweetly.

"Please? "

Still caught in Yuuji's carnal web but slowly regaining his composer Renji's grin retuned.

"At your behest Price Yuuji." With that Renji pulled a tube of lube from his pocket.

He had been using Yuuji's and his own cum to lube up his hole but that wouldn't be enough once Renji or Shiro finally got inside of him. Renji pulled his fingers free from Yuuji's now wide hole.

"Nnnnmmhah..hah..hahmmm!"Yuuji cried.

"Mmmmm...ffffffuuuuck! Yuuji your ass is so sweet!"

Renji leaned down again and spread Yuuji's cheeks and licked and thrust his tongue in and out of Yuuji's hole swirling his tongue, spreading and massaging his ass cheeks as he French kissed Yuuji's luscious hole.

Yuuji shudder with joy, now sure that Renji was on his true mission to fuck his ass silly Yuuji turned his attention back to Shiro's luscious cream filled delicacy and dropped his head down all the way to the base of Shiro's member taking it all the way in reveling in the smooth silk of Shiro's skin in his mouth

"Ahhhhhhh...mmmm...hah..hah..uhnnnn...yesss..." Shiro sighed.

Yuuji bobbed his head up and down sucking and twisting with every glide up and plunge down!

"Yesssss! OH GOD YUUJI!" Shiro hissed.

Just as Yuuji was making a mess of Shiro he heard the fimilar sound of lube squirting out of its tube suddenly the cool gel was on Yuuji's throbbing hole accompanied by Renji's thick skillful fingers.

"Mmmmm...nnnn...Uhhhh..hah..hah...mm..." Yuuji moaned with Shiro's cock deep in his throat.

Which in turn made Shiro moan with his own pleasure. "Ahahahahnn...Yuujiii...!"

As the fingers were pulled away a luscious pressure pushed at his entrance and Yuuji gasped at the stretch of his hole and his ass being filled by Renji's ample cock!

"AHH! Fuck! Yuuji don't clench so hard your gonna make me cum too soon!"

Yuuji did his best to hold still and not clench, but Renji was so hard inside him twitching and pulsing.

Yuuji deiced to turn his attention back to Shiro's hard heavy cock and the thought of both Shiro and Renji inside him at both ends made him shutter with excitement. Renji suddenly began to move and Yuuji's eyes glazed over in pure ecstasy, as Renji gripped Yuuji's waist firmly and slid slowly deeper into Yuuji's hole.

Yuuji lost all reasoning and shoved himself back on Renji's cock till he was fully seated inside him.

"Fuuuuck! Yuuji that's so damn good!" Renji groaned. While picking up his pace.

"MMMMM... ..nnn Yuuji moaned in response.

Just at that moment Shiro gripped the sides of Yuuji's face and slowly thrust over and over into his mouth.

"Uhhhh mmmmm hah hah Yuuji.." Shiro sighed pumping slow and deep into Yuuji's throat.

Renji was at full pace now and was pounding and grinding so hard into Yuuji he thought he would shatter into a million pieces, and just as he started to feel that delicious burn in his ass and that tingle in his spine, Shiro thrust deep into his mouth and came in his throat.

"AHHHH GOD YESSS YUUJI! Ahhhhh!"

Yuuji calmly and carefully swallowed every last drop of Shiro cum as if he could keep and hold him inside himself forever. Then Yuuji licked up the last remnants of Shiro's cum, and when he was done, Renji lifted Yuuji up and pressed Yuuji's naked back to his own naked chest. With his huge cock still deep inside, Renji hugged Yuuji to his chest and and looked to Shiro as he was catching his breath.

"Can I ?"

Renji asked while tweaking Yuuji's nipples and licking up his neck causing Yuuji to shiver with delight.

"Ahh! Rrrenjiii don't tease mmmee FFFUCK MEEE!"

Yuuji could feel Renji's grin against his neck and ear which prompted him to push himself down, shoving his full ass lower onto Renji's cock.

"Aruugghah! Mmmm...such a greedy little Prince you are Yuuji!" Renji groaned through clenched teeth. While slamming his cock deeper into Yuuji's full stretched hole.

"AHHHHHH! RENJI!" Yuuji cried when Renji's perfect tool hit his sweet spot.

Renji looked to Shiro and asked again. "Can I ?"

Shiro nodded and Yuuji was happy to see that Shiro was becoming hard again by just watching him and Renji have sex in front of him.

"Mmmmmm...Your mine till Shiro is ready for round two!"

Renji said into Yuuji's ear licking and sucking his earlobe and tweaking his nipples and slamming home over and over into Yuuji's sweet hole.

"Uhhhh ah ahhhh hah hah mmmm...yessss Renji Fuck me!

**AN: I hope this chapter wet your palate and has you riled up for the next part. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I had forgotten how naughty this story was lol. I still love it and I hope some of you will too.**

2 to 1 Chapter 4

Yuuji put his arms behind himself and gripped Renji at the bend of his hips where the bones meet and met Renji thrust for thrust.

"Ahhuugggrhhh! FUCK YUUJI! You are so fucking good! I love the sounds you make and look at your sweet cock weeping for Shiro and I!

"AHHHH! Ah ah hah hah mmmmm..." Yuuji moaned.

Renji lifted Yuuji's legs up and spread them wide in front of Shiro. Yuuji suddenly felt exposed and he blushed for the first time in a long time.

Sure Yuuji had been with lots of people but he never loved any of them and he couldn't believe that he could ever again love anyone the way he loved Shiro and Renji after them there could be no one.

"Look Yuuji Shiro's getting harder watching me pump in and out of you, seeing your sweet little hole stretch wide as my cock slides in and out of you over and over. Do you like it when Shiro watches us FUCK?!"

Yuuji opened his eyes and looked toward Shiro, he had begun to stroke his cock his eyes were hooded and glazed with pleasure and that made Yuuji burn even hotter with desire. Yuuji steadied the placement of his hands and while looking into Shiro's eyes swirled his hips and slid back and forth on Renji's firm cock.

"AHHHH! DAMMIT YUUJI! You ride a cock like a jockey riding a fucking horse! FUCK!"

Still looking into Shiro's eyes Yuuji rode Renji like his life deepened on it, and he could see Shiro's mouth open and his tongue peek out as he slowly licked his lips while fucking his own hand.

"Mmmnnggghh! Yuuji I wanna see your beautiful eyes and watch your face as you cum, then see your expression when I cum inside you cuz your sweet hole is clenching me so tight!"

Yuuji quivered and almost lost his grip but Renji lifted Yuuji off his cock and turned Yuuji to face him.

"AHHH HAH! Hahhh!" Yuuji gasped and the loss of Renji inside him, as precum and lube dripped out of his hole.

Renji looked passed him.

"Sorry Shiro!"

Yuuji heard Shiro chuckle and then Renji's gaze trapped him large hazel eyes met gold flecked cinnamon ones and Yuuji's heart skipped a beat his breath quickened and then it was there, pushing its way inside.

"Uhhhhhh...ah ah haaahhhhhhnnmmmm.." Yuuji moaned.

As Renji pushed hard and deep back up into him, the whole time keeping his eyes on Yuuji's. The friction was glorious and Yuuji's eyes began to tear with the shear awe, lust and love he was experiencing as Renji filled him up. Tears began to run down Yuuji's face and he couldn't make a sound, stop them or break Renji's gaze. Renji smiled a beautiful smile and started to move.

"Ever since the first time i saw you crying I've always wanted to see you cry because I made you feel so good Yuuji."

Renji held the sides of Yuuji's face and licked his tears away.

Yuuji was confused Renji had never seen him cry! He hadn't cried since he was six when his mother had sold him away! Yuuji wanted to think about it but he was too preoccupied by Renji's thick rod plowing into him at lighting speed. Still trapped in Renji's gaze Yuuji held onto Renji's neck and placed his feet on the rungs of the chair they were in and rode Renji as he pumped in and out of him over and over.

"Ahhurggghhhh! Yuuji you feel so good! Fuck you're sucking me in so deep!" Renji growled.

"Hah hah hah mmnnnn... Yesssss Renji fuck meeeee!" Yuuji moaned.

Yuuji's whole body was on fire and he knew he would cum soon. The sound of their skin slapping together and the weight of Shiro's gaze on his back only made him harder as Renjis cock pummeled his insides and his own cock rubbed against Renji's belly.

Yuuji wanted to cry out but the sensations were just too strong he opened his mouth but there was only the sound of his breath. Yuuji knew his orgasm was upon him that tell tale burn was sweeping up his spine and all through out his body.

"OH GOD YUUJI I'm gonna cum inside you! I'm gonna fill you up!"

Yuuji leaned back on Renji's lap while holding his shoulders, grinding on Renji's delicious cock. Renji grabbed Yuuji's waist and pounded into him bringing him closer and closer to his release!

"Mmmmmmm...yesss...Renji give it to me cum inside me!" Yuuji sighed.

Those words were both their undoing as Renji came furiously inside Yuuji

"AHHHH FUUUUCCKKK! YEAHHH YUUJI! SO FUCKING GOOD!"

With Renji still pumping inside him Yuuji came too shooting cum up between them. Yuuji's ass clenched over and over sucking evey last drop of cum Renji had to offer.

"Ohhhhhhh mmmm hah hah nnnnnn Renji yessss!" Yuuji screamed.

Rocked by his own intense orgasm. Slowly they both started to come down from their high and Yuuji collapsed against Renji's chest breathing heavy just like him. Renji wrapped his arms around Yuuji's back and kissed the sensitive skin on his neck and shoulder. Yuuji wanted to cry knowing it would be the last time he would feel Renji's lips on him.

Tears started to well up in his eyes but he had his chin over Renji's shoulder so neither Shiro nor Renji could see his face so he was safe to let his tears fall and he could play his sobs off as tremors from his orgasm. Yuuji could still feel Renji twitching and pulsing inside him and and he wrapped his legs and arms around Renji and the chair and held him tight.

"Yuuji? Are you alright?"

"Mmm hmm" Yuuji hummed.

"I didn't hurt you did I?!"

Renji pulled Yuuji away from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

Yuuji smiled softly and shook his head no. Renji's expression relaxed and he gazed into Yuuji's eyes so tenderly Yuuji could almost swear Renji loved him, but that couldn't be.

Suddenly Renji pulled himself out of Yuuji and lifted him and held him like a princess. Renji stood up taking him over to the desks they had pushed together earlier and placed a blanket on, Renji placed Yuuji on top of the blankets and then walked into the other room.

Shiro walked over to the desks Yuuji was laying on and leaned down and kissed Yuuji softly on the lips while caressing his cheek. Yuuji opened his mouth to taste more of Shiro and Shiro complied by slipping his tongue into Yuuji as Yuuji signed with contentment. Feeling the sigh Shiro pulled back and smiled tenderly.

"Are you tired Yuuji?"

Yuuji shook his head no and pulled Shiro's face to his and kissed him again sliding his tongue into his mouth as he reached down and pulled Shiro's hard cock back out of his open pants.

"MMMMNNN HAH hah mmmmmnnn Yuujiiii..." Shiro sighed shivering with each thrust of Yuuji's hand.

Just then Renji returned with towel and wet wash cloths.

"Here Shiro."

Renji said handing Shiro a warm wet cloth.

"Here lets clean you up Yuuji."

Renji picked Yuuji up like he was a baby as Shiro place a towel on the blanket and Renji put Yuuji back on top of the desks and faced him sideways so Shiro could wipe his front clean as Renji wiped his back. As Shiro wiped Yuuji's face, neck, and chest clean Renji wiped his back and arms.

They had done this before and Yuuji never really understood why, all his other clients just left him to shower or just didn't care how he got clean, but this time the tenderness in their caresses and the looks on there faces as they cleaned him up filled his empty soul with love for them he wanted to cry again and Yuuji didn't cry which reminded him that Renji had said he'd seen him cry and Shiro had said something about not remembering.

"Hey Shiro?"

"Hmmmm..." Shiro hummed while absentmindedly wiping Yuuji down.

"What were you talking about when you asked me "You don't remember do you?"

Shiro's eyes looked over Yuuji's head to Renji and then back to Yuuji. Yuuji noticed that Renji had stop his wiping while Shiro slowly and deliberately began to take his wash cloth south and wipe the inside of Yuuji's legs. Yuuji tried his level best to focus and continue questioning Shiro, but Shiro took the cloth to his slowly harding cock and Yuuji lost his grip on sanity again.

**AN:I love re reading this story but I found some things I might wanna rewrite so stay tuned for edits. Oh and as you can see I like my stories super erotic lol. Oh well. Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope to get more viewers on story. For those of you who have already started reading I hope your enjoying it. Thank You!**

2 to 1 Chapter 5

"What were you talking about when you asked me "You don't remember do you?"

Shiro's eyes looked over Yuuji's head to Renji and then back to Yuuji. Yuuji noticed that Renji had stop his wiping while Shiro slowly and deliberately began to take his wash cloth south and wipe the inside of Yuuji's legs. Yuuji tried his level best to focus and continue questioning Shiro, but Shiro took the cloth to his slowly harding cock and Yuuji lost his grip on sanity again.

"Ahhhh...Shiroooo...Mmmmmmnnn...hah hah..."

Yuuji wanted to know what they meant but he couldn't believe that what they had to say would change the truth, that he would have to leave them... Yuuji pushed that thought from his mind and lay back on the blanket with his ass facing the edge of the desks. Yuuji moved his right leg and wrapped it around Shiro's butt and pulled him to himself. Shiro smiled and stopped between Yuuji's legs. Yuuji arched his back and spread his legs wide enticing Shiro, Yuuji then took his right arm and put it under his butt and took two of his fingers and pushed them inside himself teasing his hole while playing with his nipple with his left hand.

"Ahhhhhhh! Shhhhirooo mmmmm... Yuuji sighed.

Shiro moved closer and pulled his cock and balls over the hem of his boxers again and Yuuji could see that he was almost fully erect and a bead of precum was already at his tip waiting to slide down his beautiful smooth shaft.

Shiro looked to Renji and Renji immediately handed him the tube of lube. Shiro lubed up his beautiful cock and after he was done Shiro's exquisite tool was slick and glistening under the lights of the classroom. The site oh Shiro's glistening rod erect and twitching caused butterflies to form in Yuuji's stomach and it speed up his heart rate.

Yuuji started to shutter with carnal excitement he had never been this needy to have anyone hold him, lust him, touch him or fuck him into oblivion and Renji and Shiro were a drug he could never get enough of.

"Yuuji you're so beautiful..." Renji said while pumping his cock and raking his gaze over Yuuji's body.

Having Renji eyes on him made Yuuji burn with even more need for them and Yuuji pulled Renji to the side of the desks and and when he was in reach he placed the tip of Renji's cock to his lips and gave it a sweet kiss laving up the precum from his plump tip.

" Ahhhh GOD! YUUJI!"

Yuuji sucked all of Renji's cock deep into his throat and sucked so hard his cheeks hallowed and he pushed his head forward and pulled back while fondling Renji's firm balls.

"Ahhh yesss Yuuji ! No one makes me feel the way you do!"

Yuuji continued to devour Renji' s cock and as he began to suck in ernest the glorious invasion of his ass began as Shiro eased into him so slowly that Yuuji's hole convulsed doing its best to pull Shiro in deeper and faster.

" AHHHHH! Mmmmm haah mmmnnnn..." Yuuji hummed around Renji's cock and that last bit of simulation did Renji in.

"AHHHH YUUJI! I LOVE YOU I ALWAYS HAVE!"

Renji screamed as he came in Yuuji's throat. Yuuji stopped and did his best not to choke on Renji's cum and cock as Renji held the back of his head and came thrusting over and over into his mouth, after Renji pulled out of Yuuji's mouth, Yuuji layed back stunned by Renji's confection, never had he ever heard those words and been so happy and sad to hear them because there was no way they could be true.

Tears streamed down Yuuji's face and he covered his eyes to hide them. Yuuji had cried three times with Shiro and Renji today after never doing so for years. Yuuji never saw the point in crying it didn't change your situation, it just made him feel weak and helpless, as the time his mother sent him away.

Yuuji wasn't so upset that he had to leave his mother, as mothers go she was never a very good one, but the boys that lived next door to him were his friends and he loved them, and they loved him too, they had even told him so.

When they'd told him how they felt about him, Yuuji was so surprised he had wanted to cry, someone wanted HIM and cared for HIM not even his mother felt that for him, besides his mother had always said NO ONE would ever love him. So Yuuji figured if no one would ever love him he would never love anyone either and since those boys next door he never had.

What Yuuji felt for Shiro and Renji was so familiar and so strong he couldn't help but fall deeper in love with them.

"No no no no don't say that you don't mean it!" Yuuji exclaimed.

Renji pulled Yuuji's hands from his eyes.

"Yuuji open your eyes look at me. Renji said a calmly.

Yuuji opened his eyes to see Renji's face right above his and beautiful cinnamon eyes glittered with passion as he looked into Yuuji's.

"I mean it Yuuji WE love you and it's so hard not to say it, but you don't remember us!"

Yuuji's brows kitted in confusion, suddenly Renji's mouth was on his holding his neck and head and ravaging his mouth plunging his tongue in deep and sucking Yuuji's as he made love to Yuuji's mouth again this time with his tongue. Yuuji's whole body was alight with passion that seemed to burn him from within like liquid fire in his veins and he couldn't stop his tears.

This feeling was different more urgent and Yuuji knew it was because Renji had said he and Shiro loved him and meant it, the idea that Renji and Shiro could love him had broken the damn he had placed on his love and it was washing him into a sea of hope, hope that they wanted him as much as he wanted them.

Renji pulled out of his kiss and smiled down into Yuuji's face

"I love to see cry because I made you happy Yuuji. Renji said.

Renji nuzzled Yuujis neck slowly kissing his way back to Yuuji's mouth and kissing him deep, and as Renji filled his mouth Shiro began to fill his insides again pushing in deeper and stretching Yuuji's sweet hole wide

"Ahhhhh! Hah hah mmmmnnn! Shiro..." Yuuji sighed against Renji's mouth.

Renji smiled with his lips still on Yuuji's.

"It looks like Shiro wants to show you how much he loves you too Yuuji."

Renji pulled back from his kiss and knelt down on his knees and placed his chin on his folded hands and watched Yuuji as Shiro pulled out slowly and pushed back in deep over and over never taking his eyes off of Yuuji. The idea of Renji watching Shiro make love to him was so erotic that Yuuji was so hot he began to clench and quiver around Shiro's hard member.

"Mmmmm so good Yuuji...hah hah.  
We missed you so much." Shiro sighed in reverence.

Yuuji still didn't know what Shiro meant by that and just as he was about to ask Shiro hit his sweet spot.

"Ahhhhhh hah hah mmmmnnnn Shiroooo! Ah ah ah! " Yuuji cried out curling his toes and arching off the desks.

**AN: hope this chapter was pleasurable for everyone and you stay with me for the next. Thank You and reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:So this is the last chapter in this story, but I do have a sequel in the works already got about 2 chapter started on that so please come back for that if you enjoyed this story. Thank You for reading!**

2 to 1 Chapter 6

"When you first came to this school Yuuji do you remember meeting Renji and I?"

Yuuji thought back and remembered feeling like he had meet them before and they looked at him like they knew him, but when they came to him to be clients he dismissed it as them knowing WHAT he was not WHO he was...but Yuuji was having a hard time thinking about that with Shiro's cock twitching and thrusting inside him, and he didn't much care about staying focused on that because Shiro felt so right inside him like he belonged there.

"Do you remember the boys that lived next to you when you lived with your mom in that white house with the blue shutters?"

Yuuji's eyes went wide, and his heart skipped, no one knew about his past after he was sent away he never spoke of it not once let alone speaking of his mother, and he did his best to forget the boys who loved him. Remembering them and knowing he'd never see them or be with them again nearly broke his heart so he vowed to forget them and he had mostly succeeded but his heart never truly forgot them.

Just as Yuuji was going to ask how he knew about that Shiro said what his heart and been trying to tell him since he first met them.

"We're the boys you used to play with from next door..."

Yuuji turned to Renji who was still watching him to get confirmation, and as he looked into Renji's eyes he saw the tall wild boy that used to pick him up when he hugged him and how he always seemed happy and laughed all the time. Renji nodded his head smiling softly.

"Yeah it's me Yuuji..."

Tears streamed down his face again, and pooled in his ears. As Yuuji looked back to Shiro he saw the sweet tall thin boy who had wise blue eyes like a grown up, always tender and aware of Yuuji and how he felt. Yuuji heart swelled and his chest heaved as he began to sob. His loves were so close and he'd never even known.

Shiro pushed Yuuj's left leg back and out with his right hand so Yuuji's leg was in the air and grabbed Yuuji's right hip and rolled his pelvis into Yuuji's

"AHHHHH! Hah hah hah Shi-ro!" Yuuji cried.

Between sobs as Shiro slid in so deep and his angle caused his tip to rub against Yuuji's sweet spot again and again burning his body up. Yuuji was feeling so many emotions he didn't know if he should run, hide, or hold onto Renji and Shiro!

"We came to your house the next day to see you. Your mother said you had moved away, to live with your father. I knew she was lying and she knew I knew she was lying but no one would believe a little kid.

Yuuji began to sob more, to have Shiro and Renji love him was more then he could have ever wished for but to have them also be the first and only people he ever loved made his heart swell to bursting, and as Yuuji's emotions became a riot Shiro slammed into him hard and deep right to his sweet spot and Yuuji's orgasm began to rise to the surface.

Shiro picked up his pace and the friction made Yuuji's body ache with need, filling and stretching his clenching hole with each rolling thrust.

"Ah ah ah hah hah hmmmmnnn..."Yuuji moaned

"We're sorry we weren't there for you Yuuji and we know you did what you had to do to survive, but we will do every thing in our power to protect you now and you will never have to sell yourself again you are ours Yuuji.

Yuuji closed his eyes and gripped the blanket so hard that he balled it up in his fists as his release was on fast approach. Renji softly rubbed his hair and nuzzled his ear then Yuuji heard Shiro call his name...

"Yuuji...open your yes look at me."

Yuuji opened his eyes and saw one of the most beloved people in his life gazing down at him with that same tenderness in his beautiful blue eyes that he had as a child.

"Yuuji...I love You...forever."

That was it Yuuji came so hard his whole body clenched, and arched off the desks.

"Ahhh! ahh! hah SHHHIRO! Yuuji cried shooting cum on his stomach and chest as Shiro came too spilling himself into Yuuji.

"Ahrghah! Yuuji...mmmmm...haaahhhh..." Shiro sighed.

Yuuji flopped back as he rode out the rest of his orgasm and Shiro finished out his, Renji stood up and sucked the last of the cum from Yuuji's cock releasing his tip with a smack.

"Ahhhh! Nmmmhhnnn Yuuji moaned.

Then Renji proceeded to lick all the cum off Yuuji's Stomach and chest swirling around his nipples. Yuuji threaded his fingers in Renji's hair pushing his nipple into Renji's mouth.

"Mmmmnnnn haaahmmnn..." Yuuji moaned.

Renji leaned back as Yuuji motioned for Shiro to come closer. As Shiro came into reach Yuuji touched each side of his face with tears in his eyes and a quiver in his voice.

" I love you too Shiro more then I ever thought I could and I am, and always will be yours."

Shiro smiled with watery eyes and rested his head on Yuuji's chest while laying atop Yuuji's sobbing chest. Yuuji pet Shiro's head with his right hand and turned his head to Renji and placed his left hand on Renji's right cheek.

"I love you too Renji I don't believe I could ever live without you."

Renji pulled Yuuji's hand to his mouth and kissed his palm and then grinned wide looking into Yuuji's big hazel eyes.

"Of course you love me how could you not!"

Shiro turned his face to Renji and they all laughed the rumble of Shiro's laughter shook Yuuji's body and made Shiro move inside him, the sensation was great, Shiro realized this at the same time and scooted up to kiss Yuuji deep and long.

"Mmmmmhhnnmm..." Yuuji moaned.

"Heyyyyy! I want a kiss too!"

Renji protested, both Yuuji and Shiro laughed as Renji pouted next to them.

Shiro then lifted up and slid out of Yuuji and Yuuji missed his presence in him immediately. Shiro must have know because he folded the blanket over Yuuji and gave him a swift peck on the lips as he zipped up his pants.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna get more towels and hot water to wipe you down Yuuji."

Yuuji smiled and nodded and snuggled in the blanket. Renji grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the desks Yuuji was laying on and once again placed his chin on his folded hands, Yuuji turned on his side and Renji rubbed his nose against Yuuji's sighing contently.

" We thought we'd never see you again Yuuji, but we never stopped looking for you hoping we would find you again. You don't know how many times we saw someone we thought might be you and chased them, but it never was you. Then one day you just show up like nothing and when we saw you both are hearts stopped but you didn't remember us. That's when we knew what we always feared was true, that someone had hurt you and you had locked yourself away so no one could do it again."

Yuuji had begun to cry again, he never belived that anyone was looking for him or wanted him, he just assumed that those young boys had forgotten about him and moved on with their lives. Renji reached out and caressed Yuujis face pushing hair out of his eyes and wiping away his tears.

Renji leaned in and kissed Yuuji so sweetly that his heart melted and the overflow of the melted ice that was his heart caused more tears to roll down his cheeks. Never had Yuuji cried so much in his life and he guessed that he was making up for lost time and the thought made him smile. Renji laughed and wiped more tears from Yuuji's eyes.

"Why are you smiling and crying at the same time?  
Yuuji could only think of one reason.

"Because I love you..."

Yuuji said shyly. Renji's eyes went wide and he pulled Yuuji's into a long kiss wrapping his arms around Yuuji's back and head Renji sighed with contentment into Yuuji's mouth.

"I have waited so long to hear you say those words, and it feels so good to be able to tell you. I love you too Yuuji."

Renji nuzzled his cheek against Yuuji's and smiled while lighting little kisses all over his face. Yuuji giggled with each kiss Renji planted on him till they were both giggling like silly school girls, just as Shiro walked in with the towels and hot water smirking at their giggling.

"You two sound like you're having fun." Shiro said with the corner of his mouth still turned up in a smirk.

Yuuji glanced up shyly at Shiro. "You can play too Shiro..." Yuuji said sweetly.

Shiro smiled and put the water and towels down on a chair and leaned over Yuuji with his hands on the desk on either side of Yuuji, Shiro grinned.

"Oh really?" Shiro breathed into Yuuji's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Shiro nuzzled his ear and niped and kissed Yuuji's neck lighty.

"Ahhhh mmnnnn..." Yuuji moaned.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up again Yuuji."

Yuuji turned to Shiro and pouted. Shiro and Renji both laughed!

"You want more Yuuji!" Renji asked smiling in disbelief, with Shiro's and Renji's eyes on him Yuuji turned bright red and nodded his head yes covering his mouth and nose with the blanket so only his big hazel eyes could be seen. Shiro and Renji looked at each other and then back to Yuuji, and Yuuji could tell by the way they both shifted they wanted him again too.

Yuuji pulled the blanket away from his mouth and smiled big and both Shiro's and Renji's eyes glazed over and their breathing picked up. Suddenly Shiro came back to his senses and he physically shook Renji to bring him back to his. Yuuji pouted again.

"You're tired Yuuji we've been going for hours and When you smile at us like that we could go for days, but we want you to live a long time because we want to spend as much time with you as we possibly can."

Yuuji blushed again and he had to admit he was tired, but he wanted them so bad his heart hurt!

"Yeaaah... Shiro is right so don't smile at us like that it makes us wanna fuck you silly!"

They all laughed and Shiro reached out and touched Yuuji's face and looked into his eyes.

"Plus I wanna talk to you and none of us will concentrate if we are making love."

Yuuji knew Shiro was serious and he worried about what he wanted to talk about, maybe his past or how many people he'd slept with, where he was this whole time, all things Yuuji dreaded to talk about then they would know how dirty he was and throw him away.

Yuuji began to curl up into a ball. Shiro turned Yuuji's face to his.

"No! Yuuji no matter what happened to you we will still always love you!"

"You say that now but once you know..." Yuuji trailed off.

"Ok we'll start with you asking us anything you want."

Yuuji looked at them both and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were from the start?"

Shiro and Renji looked at each other then back to Yuuji.

" Well when we saw you for the first time again you had no idea who we were and you were so wounded and closed off that we wanted you to slowly remember you loved us too, so you would believe it when we told you everything." Shiro explained.

"And it was working until you started to close off again because you loved us! And then we realized you were gonna try to leave us!" Renji continued.

Yuuji was so embarrassed that not only did they know how he felt but they knew what he would do next, but what touched him the most was that they set aside their own feelings to pull him out of the dark place he was in, ALIVE but not LIVING.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do! I was so in love with you two and I never imagined you could feel the same knowing what I was!"

Tears streamed down Yuuji's face again and he was angry with himself for crying again. Renji wiped Yuuji's tears while Shiro kissed him behind his ear.

"Shhh shhh" Renji soothed him.

"There is nothing you can tell us that could ever make us stop loving you, but if you don't want to talk about it now we can wait till you do. Shiro said nuzzling Yuuji's ear. Yuuji turned to Shiro with tears in his eyes and kissed him, then he turned to Renji and did the same.

Yuuji was so happy that if he died this same day he would be satisfied, anything after this was a bonus, but since he had no plans to die anytime soon he was gonna milk that bonus for all it was worth!

"Now let's get you cleaned up and have a nap so we can "play" again." Shiro said while smirking lasciviously down at Yuuji.

"WOOOO HOOOO! I'm all for that plan!" Renji yelped and they all laughed together...

THE END

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did and a share it with your friends. Once again please come back for the sequel, and please leave reviews. I'd love to hear what you think. Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This the sequel to my Original story. I hope you like it and it gives you some insight into my characters and their lives. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

2 to 1:Together Chapter 1

It had been two months since Yuuji, Renji, and Shiro had officially gotten together and it was like living everyday in a dream. Shiro and Renji had moved into Yuuji's two bedroom apartment and it was perfect. Renji brought his huge bed that fit all three of them and, Shiro brought furniture for the rest of the house. Yuuji's apartment was now a home. He and his lovers home.

It was a great apartment and very spacious but Yuuji never really fixed it up he'd been living there alone for a while now and never really "lived" in it. It felt wrong and fake to fill up the apartment when he knew how empty his life really was. All he really had in the apartment was cooking supplies and tons of food in the fridge. Yuuji didn't really like eating out the food was usually garbage and he didn't have anyone to go out with anyway.

Sometimes clients would take him out on a "date" so to speak but he never really liked it. It was a facade. A way to make the the client feel like they were dating someone. So he had to go through with it. It was part of the job. Now he had Shiro and Renji to feed and take care of which made him more then happy. He loved cooking for them. It made him feel like he had a real family.

Both Shiro and Renji had after school clubs and things. Shiro had his swim training and Renji had his baseball practice. Sometimes Yuuji would stay and visit them while they were at their clubs but he felt bad when he could only watch one or the other. Besides most of the other students didn't like him, for one reason or another. Most of the girls hated him because he had stolen not only one but two of the schools hottest guys! When he'd walk by they'd call him a slut and a trickster.

As if he had tricked Shiro and Renji into being with him. They also called him greedy...but that one he was inclined to agree with. He did love them both so much and he couldn't stand to be without them for very long. He loved having both of them make love to him taking turns licking sucking and pounding into him. He could never seem to get enough of them.

Shiro was still clam and passionate. Caressing Yuuji's every part, searing his very soul. His touch was like lava, hot and slow. Yuuji always felt like he would burn up before Shiro finished with him. Shiro had once told Yuuji why he took him slow. He said it was because he loved to watch every expression cross Yuuji's face. To watch him writhe in ecstasy beneath him taking Yuuji to his limt. That had made Yuuji feel like a virgin, shy and embarrassed, but it also made him hungry for Shiro.

Renji was his same fierce, aggressive self taking Yuuji hard and long. Renji could take the very air out of his lungs and place his love there. So many times Yuuji almost passed out from sheer passion. Yuuji had, so much sex but never felt love during it. It was amazing to feel that much love from two people.

The other thing that made him greedy was he secretly loved that they only wanted him. Renji and Shiro both had relationships with girls and boys not many but they had tried and in the end they both knew they only wanted Yuuji just the thought made his heart race. He also liked that they didn't want each other. Sure Shiro loved Renji and Renji loved Shiro but it was like a brotherly love they had no sexual desire for each other. Which meant their only focus was Yuuji.

Yuuji guessed that since the beginning of his life was so love deficient he was overloading on love now. So he didn't mind that people called him a greedy, slut, trickster. He'd been called worse. The only people who mattered loved him and that was enough for him.

Now they had started to make love to him separately. Which was just as lovely. Sometimes when Renji would come home late from practice or he had a game overnight away from home. Shiro would make love to Yuuji for hours, then they'd clean up eat and go again. Sometimes they'd go to a fancy hotel or something. Shiro would make love to Yuuji right against the window. If anyone looked they would see Shiro taking him right up against the glass. Yuuji had to admit it was so erotic, so magical. Yuuji felt like he was on display, like Shiro wanted people to see his sweet little lover. That made Yuuji so happy that Shiro wanted to show him off.

And when Shiro was away with a swim meet or swim training Renji would find new places for them to have sex they'd had sex in every place in the house that Renji could think of. One time they even had sex in a park! Yuuji remembered the cool breeze on his heated body as Renji pounded into him on the park bench. It was exciting, the possibly of being caught was thrilling and only added to the lust that was already in Yuuji's blood.

The other thing that was great was Shiro and Renji never got jealous of each other or angry with each other. Which was awesome but he wondered how long that would last and if it would be the reason why they broke up. Yuuji did his best to push that from his mind and focus on the happiness they shared right now if that ever happened he would deal with that when that time came.

Plus they had other things to worry about. They were all in their last year of high school, and trying to decide what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives.

Life was great, but if you had of told Yuuji two years ago that he would be in love, and be loved he would have laughed himself to death. He could have never guessed that his life would take such drastic, all be it beautiful turn for the better different from what he had experienced before. Yuuji had come to believe that he would simply exist. Never loving or being loved always an object of someone else's lust, till the day he wasn't anymore.

Just the thought of such a life after knowing the happiness he now lived was heartbreaking, and Yuuji idly wondered why he never just ended it all. Loneliness and emptiness were the only thing Yuuji's life was full of. Why not stop the tedious painful existence... Then it flooded back to him. Yuuji refused to let them take all of him. He never wanted to let all the people that betrayed and abused him think that they'd won! That they had broken him down and caused him to take his own life. He would never give them that satisfaction. Not ever! That was one of the reasons Yuuji never cried when he was first turned out by his mothers drug dealing pimp. In truth he barely even spoke to the man. That didn't stop Seiji for taking him night after night.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this sequel and come back for more thank you for reading and please leave reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry this has taken so long if anyone was reading this story. Been super busy and not pm any people seem interested in this story. :/ oh well I still love it and I hope others grow to like it too. **

2 to 1: Together Chapter 2

The first few times the pain was unbearable and Yuuji was so young. He just did his best to go far away within himself, somewhere no one could touch him or take anything he loved away. He often imagined himself with Renji and Shiro playing and being together, but soon realized that hurt too. Besides they would never want him now. Now that he was ruined, a play thing for Seiji. His mother and Seiji had done this, they had made him used and dirty. For a while he hated them both especially Seiji Takehito, but hating them didn't change his situation or make him feel better.

Seiji was the worst kind too, he never beat Yuuji or said cruel things to him. He just kept telling him how "good" he was, and how much Yuuji made him "want" him. How beautiful he was. He would make Yuuji feel like he needed to be fucked by him, that was the worst. Yuuji began to believe he had to take what Seiji was giving, that, this would be the closest to love he was ever going to get. That screwed with Yuuji's mind the most, it made his body too familiar with Seiji's, too familiar to his smell, his touch, the way he moved inside him.

The first 2 years Seiji didn't have sex with him, Seiji just fondled Yuuji and kissed him. When he turned 8 was the first time Seiji penetrated him. Yuuji had been with Seiji for 6 years when he fully realized what was happening. . His own body had betrayed him. It wanted the false affection Seiji offered. Wanted the sweet lies that spilled from his lips. He knew they were lies, lies that even Seiji believed. Maybe they weren't complete lies, but what Seiji felt for him wasn't love. Even as a young child Yuuji knew that. He would later realize that what he had with Shiro and Renji only confirmed it.

It was easy to want what Seiji was giving. He'd grown up taking care of himself and a drug addict mother who despised him. For a long time he tried to get her to love him, but it seemed the nicer he was the meaner she was. After that Yuuji decided he'd just stay out of her way as much as possible. Living with someone like that, of course Yuuji was rarely held or loved and even though he hated what Seiji had done to him Yuuji craved the intimacy, the feel of someone else's skin against his own. The feeling of someone wanting you, desiring you. It was all so tempting. Though Yuuji knew it was fake he couldn't stop himself from wanting that feeling.

The worst was when Seiji realized that Yuuji had started to enjoy the feel of what was being done to his body. Which prompted Seiji to have sex with Yuuji more often and take him slower, trying to get Yuuji to react, to enjoy the sex, and it worked. Sometimes Yuuji would moan and pull Seiji closer, rock his hips against Seiji's thrusts. Yuuji had never had sex with anyone else but what Seiji could do with his body and his mouth bordered on insanity.

It was too much for Yuuji's poor broken soul. He had to get away before Seiji completely consumed him. He knew he didn't love Seiji and never could and he was afraid to rot and become Seiji's personal whore. He hated that idea, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Yuuji knew many of Seiji's associates had been hounding him to sell Yuuji to them. Seiji had mentioned it before in passing. They were adamant about doing it while he was still young too. Yuuji didn't want to be pimped out, but he knew he had to get away from Seiji. He wouldn't even allow him go to school. Seiji had hired a tutor come to his house and teach Yuuji, but he only taught Yuuji what Seiji wanted him to know. He was rarely allowed to even leave the house. Yuuji knew he needed to get out into the real world and into school so he could learn something more then how to please someone while lying on your back.

Shiro and Renji didn't know about this. Yuuji told them that he'd switched hands but never told them how. He was just too ashamed to let them know. That he had offered himself up to multiple people. Instead of just staying with Seiji. They'd said that it didn't matter and Yuuji believed them but he feared they might change their minds once they heard everything he had done, and everything that had been done to him. Especially the way Seiji had become obsessed with him, thinking he was in love with Yuuji. Yuuji hated himself for that. He hoped he'd never have to see Seiji again.

After months of wearing Seiji down. Yuuji finally convinced him that they needed to be apart to see if they really loved each other to see if what they felt was real. Seiji reluctantly agreed and gave him to one of his associates. Yuuji knew it wouldn't take Seiji long to come back for him, but he also knew his new pimp Mr. Tokugawa was a shrewd business man and he'd never give Yuuji back to Seiji, not when there was money to be made.

Not more than two weeks after Seiji handed Yuuji over to Tokugawa he came back to retrieve him. Just as Yuuji had suspected.

"Tokugawa give Yuuji back! It was a mistake I know he wants to come home. I'm sure you've been stopping him from calling me." Seiji accused.

" Seiji Takehito...hmmmm you were once a very good businessman, but now you've become obsessed with one of your own "employees". That's like a dealer being addicted to the junk he sells, that's just bad business Seiji, bad business." Tokugawa stated plainly.

"So! I'm going to do YOU a favor. I'm going to keep Yuuij and because I know first hand he's excellent "merchandise" if you know what I mean. I know I'm going to make a shit load of money off him!" Tokugawa said chucking.

Seiji's eyes went wide then he squinted with fury.

"You fat fucking pig! You forced my Yuuji to sleep with you! I'll kill you! Tokugawa you filthy pig!" Seiji screamed spitting as Tokugawa's men held him back.

"What did you think I was going to do with him fool! You don't sell the "merchandise" without first testing it's quality idiot! You know that just as well as I do.

Seiji squirmed and struggled to free himself from Tokugawa's men. Cursing and screaming like a wild animal. He called for Yuuji to come to him, but Yuuji never came.

"Do you have him tied up some where you fat fuck! Give him back! Seiji raged.

I'm gonna ignore your out burst and not kill you only because you have given me a true cash cow! Get him out of here and make sure he never comes back!" Tokugawa ordered his men.

"Yuuji! Yuuji! Damn you Tokugawa!

Tokugawa's men threw Seiji out of the main gate of the estate then proceeded to beat him. Incentive to keep him from returning. Yuuji waited in another room while all this went on, he listened hoping it would all end soon. He didn't want to see Seiji beaten, but he also didn't want to go back to Seiji. This was the first time Yuuij learned to shut himself down to make himself numb to everything, to pretend to feel only so his clients would enjoy him, and pay him.

Over the next few months Yuuji was guarded by Tokugawa's men. That first beating didn't give Seiji enough incentive to stay away he came every day for 6 months, begging, fighting, offering more money to Tokugawa. Rumors were flying around that he'd sold his whole "company"and traded all his working girls to acquire more money to buy Yuuji back. Which Tokugawa played up to his advantage. Making claims that he had a "jewel" so prized that his first lover couldn't bare to be without him, and was constantly begging to have him back. Yuuji quickly became Tokugawa's center piece because of the stories. Which is the only reason he didn't have Seiji killed. Seiji's antics kept his "story" alive and the people foaming at the mouth to have a piece of the priceless jewel.

After a while Seiji finally just stopped coming, Yuuji was relived, but Tokugawa suspected that Seiji might have killed himself and he sent his people out to look for him, or at least find his body so he could keep the story he'd made up about Yuuji and Seiji alive a little longer.

Yuuji was a bit worried that Seiji had really killed himself. He didn't love Seiji but he didn't want him dead, especially because of him. It was fucked up but Seiji had given him his first taste of sexual pleasure, and he couldn't forget that some how. But as time passed and no one ever found Seiji or his body they all began to believe he had finally moved on.

Even after Seiji disappeared Yuuji was still one of Tokugawa's most popular escorts, which won him no awards with the escorts above him or below him, young or old male or female. The ones above him feared losing their place to him and the ones below wanted to surpass him any way they could. So he really didn't have anyone to watch his back Yuuji took care of Yuuji that was all, but being popular did allow him to save money and go to school and pick his own clients. Which made things a lot easier for when he would break free of Tokugawa and work for himself only taking on clients if he chose to.

Yuuji was exceptional at manipulating people and he'd only gotten better. Being in this business you had to be very good to survive. That's when Yuuji decide to make his next move.

**AN:well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and return for more. Please favorite, follow, fan, vote and comment is love to hear what you think of my story. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So for anyone who's reading this story sorry for the wait I hope you like this chapter it's about to get a little dicey. So hold on for the ride. Anywho hope you enjoy.**

Yuuji had let himself fall from the top tier of escorts so that he was now like number 15 or 16 of the top twenty escorts. Seemingly in a decline. That's when he went to Tokugawa with a proposition. Many of the other escorts had tried it and a few had gotten out but they had paid almost triple what they were worth. Leaving them with almost no money when they left Tokugawa and insuring their return. It had worked every time and Tokugawa would welcome them back with open arms.

If they had become too old to service his guests he'd have them teach the young ones or do menial jobs in his estate. Yuuji had no desire to be under Tokugawa's thumb for that long. He was now 15 years old and and still in good health.

That was one thing that Tokugawa was really good about, he kept his escorts healthy and made sure his guests were up to date on their tests of std's and blood work. No test. No fun. His escorts almost never got std's, sick or pregnant.

They were investments and Tokugawa planed to get his money's worth. He was so good at predicting how much each escort would make him that he'd set a dollar amount and keep tabs on it, and he was almost never wrong sometimes it was a bit higher but never lower, unless the person died or something.

Yuuji suggested that he would buy his freedom from Tokugawa. Yuuji knew that Tokugawa would suggest an exorbitant amount that only a top tier escort could make and still they'd have to work extra hard to make that amount. What Tokugawa didn't know was Yuuji had "let" himself fall down in the ranks so he could get a lower pay back price, and fool Tokugawa into thinking he was going down in value.

Yuuji haggled him down to a "less" ridiculous price and had him sign a contract saying he would release him upon payment. With that settled Yuuji proceeded to implement his plan.

Slowly but surely Yuuji made his way back up the ranks of escorts. He regained all his previous clients from his fellow escorts and even stole some of their regulars. Sometimes he'd show in the middle of one their sessions with a client with his kimono open and his pale slim body showing. That was usually enough to tempt their clients into trying a round with Yuuji and once he bedded them they were hooked.

He even brought in new clients that he stole from other brothels. Yuuji was on fire. He was petite, beautiful and one of the best lays you could find. He knew who liked what, and what excited them and made them want to come back for more.

One day he'd play the innocent little school boy. Next he was an uppity rich boy. Yuuji was adaptable and very convincing which was why he was so popular. He had a goal and he used everything in his arsenal to achieve it.

By the time Tokugawa knew he had been bamboozled Yuuji had all of his payoff money and then some. He came to Tokugawa's office and requested to leave that night.

"You never were in decline were you Yuuji?" Tokugawa questioned with his eyes squinted.

Yuuji just stared at Tokugawa blankly with his huge hazel eyes.

"I really miss judged you Yuuji, you are very dangerous." Tokugawa grinned evilly.

"Tell me Yuuji how long have you been playing me? I'm ashamed to admit that I thought I had you played. I never even saw this coming."

Yuuji continued to stare at Tokugawa blankly.

"Go on Yuuji you can tell me, I will honor our contract. I must be getting old to let a 15 year old dupe me like this."

Yuuji dropped his façade and spoke to Tokugawa plainly.

"From day one. You had no fear of me because I was a child, so you took me for granted. I played up the fact that I was helpless and you ate it up. I knew you'd never let me go as a top tier escort so I devalued myself knowing that I could bring myself back up with a little hard work and determination. So that's what I did. It's a simple plan but you had to believe I was an inexperienced child who could be fooled and duped easily, so that's the role I played when I was with you."

Tokugawa laughed till his big barrel chest shook.

"Oh yes indeed I really did miss judge you Yuuji. Shall I tell you something Yuuji?"

Yuuji blinked plainly. So Tokugawa proceeded.

"I have never been so wrong in the amount of money I would make on one of my escorts, as I was with you."

"I know..." Yuuji replied.

Tokugawa laughed harder throwing his head back. In amusement.

"You may leave Yuuji your debt is paid and its my own fault for not seeing how cunning you are. Goodbye little Yuuji."

"Goodbye Tokugawa-San"

That's how Yuuji got out. He had tons of money that he'd put away and he'd bought an apartment in his old home town. He wanted to be away from all the people he had slept with and Tokugawa. He wanted to start over and he was nostalgic for home. At the time it seemed very strange to him to want to go back home but his heart must have never truly given up on Shiro and Renji. Plus Seiji hadn't been seen or heard from in years and neither had his mother so he went back to his home town. He enrolled in the richest private school just incase he needed to make more money. He could charge more with the rich families.

That's where he first rencountered Shiro and Renji not realizing who they really were.

"Yuuji? Are you ok?" Shiro mused.

Yuuji finally broke from his bitter reminiscing, and looked you into Shiro's concerned blue eyes.

"Oh don't worry Shiro in fine." Yuuji smiled meekly.

Renji grabbed Yuuji from behind and kissed the top of his head.

"You sure cuz you were frowning and stuff."

"Yeah. Just bad memories nothing I can't handle." He replied petting Renji's large hands.

Both Shiro and Renji had after school activities to attend and Yuuji wasn't in the mood to deal with all the jealous glares and taunts. They knew better then to actually touch Yuuji or hurt him. Someone had once tried and Renji had scared the piss out of them. Shiro simply expressed his distaste for their behavior toward Yuuji and they stopped because they didn't want to be hated by him.

So Yuuji figured he'd go home and make them all a nice big dinner and there'd make their own fun after dinner. First the dropped Renji at baseball practice.

"You sure you ok Yuuji?" Renji said looking down into Yuuji's hazel orbs.

"Yes Renji I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm ok." He said kissing Renji's palm.

"Alright. Call my cell if you need me. Ok?"

"I will."

Yuuji lifted up on his tippy toes and kissed Renji. Renji held Yuuji's waist and deepened the kiss. Yuuji could feel people's eyes on him but he didn't care. Finally Renji released him.

"Bye babe see you tonight."

Renji punched Shiro's arm and nodded a farewell to him then took off.

Yuuji walked over to Shiro and hugged him around his waist as Shiro wrapped his arm around Yuuji. They walked off that way till they got to the swimming pool where Shiro has practice.

Yuuji didn't want to separate from Shiro but he didn't want Shiro to worry about him. Shiro. It's have sensed this.

"You know Yuuji we can go get Renji and just all go home. Something is bothering you. Talk to us you know we love you. We wanna help in any way we can."

Yuuji looked up at Shiro with his chin on his chest gazing up into his blue eyes. It was so tempting he really wanted to monopolize their time and keep them with him forever but he felt too guilty to do it. He had no idea why those old memories came back to him but it was really bugging him.

"No it's ok you guys need your own time too. We'll talk about it over dinner tonight ok."

"Ok."

Shiro caressed Yuuji's cheek and leans down and kissed him so passionately Yuuji gasped and Shiro slipped his tongue into Yuuji's willing mouth. Yuuji sighed with pleasure as he fisted Shiro's shirt in his little hands.

Shiro broke from the heated kiss leaving Yuuji breathless and swaying.

"I love you Yuuji. See you tonight."

"Love you too Shiro."

Yuuji watched as Shiro walked into the Gym. Then started home. He was lost in thought about what he was gonna cook for dinner when he heard a familiar voice.

"I see you're still stealing people's men!"

Yuuji froze his heart barreled into his chest. He never thought he'd hear that voice again.

**AN:Please vote, comment, follow, fan, favorite, all that jazz thanks!**


End file.
